22 marca 1991
TP1 7.40 Ekspress gospodarczy 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Szkoła dla rodziców 9.55 "Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy" - odc 6 filmu TVP 11.00 "Było sobie życie" (13) - "Skóra" - animow. film franc. 11.30 Kobiety dwudziestolecia: Pola Gojawiczyńska 12.00 Genetyka: - genetyka klasyczna 12.30 Galerie świata - "Ermitaż" Malarstwo flamandzkie - serial dok. prod. radzieckiej 13.05 Agroszkoła: Stawonogi 13.30 J. angielski - l. 26 14.05 Kim być? - decyzje piętnastolatków 14.20 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski - kultura muzyczna - sięgać do źródeł 15.00 Pogranicze: "Niedaleko Babimostu" - film dok. 15.30 Panorama światowego sportu 16.00 Wiadomości popołudniowe 16.10 Video-Top 16.20 Dla dzieci: Cojak i Ciuchcia 17.05 J. angielski dla najmłodszych 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Raport 18.00 "Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy" - odc. 6 serialu obyczaj. TVP 18.55 Od "Kapitału" do kapitału 19.15 Dobranoc: Bouli 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Miasteczko Twin Peaks" - odc. 3 serialu sensac. prod. USA 20.55 New York, New York - reportaż 21.25 Tele - radio - wideo 21.45 "Szał" życie i twórczość Władysława Podkowińskiego 22.10 Weekend w Jedynce 22.20 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.35 No limits: Live - retransmisja koncertu z klubu "Riviera-Remont" 23.05 Jutro w programie TP2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.10 "Kusza" - odc. serialu przygodow. USA 9.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 11.00 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki - mag. o sztuce 12.00 "Kolęda na cały rok" - widowisko Ernesta Brylla 12.50 "Zbieg" - odc. filmu USA z serii "Cririle story" 13.40 Ekspress gospodarczy (powtórz.) 14.00 CNN - Headline News 14.15 Program dnia 14.20 Przegląd prasy 14.30 Czas akademicki - młodzieżowy mag. katolicki 15.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" 16.00 "Kusza" - powtórz. odc. serialu USA 16.30 "Wzrockowa lista przebojów" 17.00 "Sekrety" - odc. 15 filmu australijskiego z serii: "Przychodnia wszelkich dolegliwości" 18.00-21.30 Program regionalny ze Szczecina 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "Zbieg" - powtórz. odc. filmu USA z serii "Crime story" 23.45 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki - powtórz. 0.45 Program na sobotę FilmNet 7.00 Road to Avonlea 9.00 Vessel of Wrath - kom. (85) 11.00 Dominick and Eugene - dram. (110) 13.00 The Furies - west. (109) 15.00 Every Home Should Have One - kom. (89) 17.00 The Last Piane from Coramaya - thr, (91) 19.00 Twins - kom. (112) 21.00 Another Woman - dram. (84, 1988) 23.00 Planes, Trains And Automobiles (89, 1987) 1.00 Friday the 13th Part VII (88) 3 00 Blueberry Hill - dram. (92, 1989) 5.00 Soul Man - kom. (101, 1986) Eurosport 8.30 Eurobics 9.00 Wyścigi samochodowe formuły 3 w Anglii (w 1990 roku) 9.30 Biegi narciarskie w Holmenkollen 10.30 Jeździectwo - zawody w ujeźdżaniu 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Lekkoatletyka - halowy mityng w San Sebastian 13.00 Rodeo 14.00 Golf 16.00 Wyściigi motocyklowe przed sezonem 17.00 Maraton w Barcelonie 18.00 Zawody we wspinaczce 18 30 Jeździectwo - Puchar Narodów w skokach 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Rodeo 21.00 Wrestling 22.30 Formuła 2 - przed wyścigiem o GP Brazylii 23.00 Zawody siłaczy 23.30 Siatkówka - Puchar Narodów (mężczyźni) 0.30 Big Wheels 1.00 Wiadomości 1.30 Magazyn narciarski Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1991 roku